


i know you're mind is set, so i'll take what i can get

by unusannus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Protective Kara Danvers, i'm looking at you kara, kara and lena be like: Sad, like super mild, someone tell lena it's okay to cry when you break your hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus
Summary: My take on what would happen if Lena had actually punched Kara after finding out she's supergirl. (based on the clip from the season 5 trailer, which totally broke my lil heart)





	i know you're mind is set, so i'll take what i can get

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this one-shot that i procrastinated doing for a few days because of Life™. (title is from godzilla by with confidence)

Kara had just finished saving a school bus from crashing when its brakes had let out, and stayed to make sure each child got home safely. After an hour or so the last of the parents came to pick them up and she waved goodbye, swiftly pivoting her feet and preparing for take off into the sky.

But that’s when she saw her.

Lena.

Lena, who she hasn’t seen since her Pulitzer ceremony. Since she had made her cry and walk out of her life forever on what was supposed to be the greatest night of it. The person she had been lying to for years. The person who she cared about the most in the world. 

Kara’s breath hitched, at a loss for words as those emerald eyes glared deeply into her soul. She noticed the dark bags under them. For a few moments Kara forgets, she forgets that Lena had stated she wanted nothing to do with her. She forgets that Lena had taken back her unlimited access to her office. She forgets that there could never be anymore unsolicited hugs between them.

She forgets that Lena hates her.

So she takes a step towards Lena with a hand out, wanting to comfort and chastise her for getting so little sleep like always. 

Lena flinches, taking a step back. She had never shown such hatred for anyone, much less Kara, in that way before. And it hurt Kara that it was because of her.

Kara stops her hand in mid-air as her eyes widened at how stupid she was to think that Lena would even allow her touch her. 

The two let the silence fill the air between them, creating a tension like no other and Kara rattles her mind to find the right words to say. She hadn’t seen Lena in weeks and she missed her so much. She never thought she would ever have to go through losing her entire world again and yet she did.

Surprisingly, Lena is the first to speak.

“Kara”

Just one word, a single word but oh, how one word can hurt.

In her Supergirl getup Kara is almost inclined to correct her, to defend her secret identity. To make up an excuse as to how Lena could get the two mixed up so they can both laugh it off, but Kara doesn’t. The feeling of having Lena see her, all of her is so foreign to the point of discomfort and she resists the urge to fly away because then she can just breathe without the intense amount of hostility that one word can express.

Again, she doesn’t.

Her eyes sting with tears threatening to stream down her face as her face as her voice softens in response, “Lena, I didn’t mean to-”

Overwhelmed by emotions Kara doesn’t instinctually back up from Lena as she sees her fist about to collide with her face.

She does, however, feel the punch connect with her jaw and the side of her nose before using her super speed to miss the full force, not wanting to let Lena hurt herself even more.

She staggers back in shock but it quickly washes away once she hears a cry of pain leave Lena’s mouth. Kara’s heart skips a beat as she sees Lena cradling her injured hand against her chest. A few tears make their way down her pale face which let’s Kara know how bad it really is. She begins to tread lightly towards her, not wanting to make her back away as she did before. 

Once she gets closer than an arm’s length, she tentatively reaches out to hold Lena’s hand and examine it, “C-can I see it?” She softly asks.

Lena’s initial shake of the head is expected but Kara whispers a please so desperate that you would think she was the one with an injury. She can see that Lena’s fighting to hold in more tears, opting to stay as stoic as possible even with an obviously damaged hand.

Lena finally relents leading and Kara gently grabs her hand, causing her to wince slightly with a grimace.

Her knuckles are bleeding, the red lines trickling down like rain on a window accompanied by fingers contorted in a disturbing fashion, though she tries to keep her distaste to herself for Lena’s sake.

Kara uses her x-ray vision to further examine the hand, “There’s a hairline fracture on your middle finger and some ligament damage.” She pauses, “Can you move your fingers?” She asks Lena and once she sees her struggle to do just that she concludes, “ I think your hand is broken.” She glances back up at Lena.

“You think?” She retorts in what Kara assumes was supposed to be sarcastic but all she hears is a shaky voice trying to mask her hurt. The guilt in her eyes is enough to let Kara know that she didn’t mean to snap, so she doesn’t dwell on the remark.

“Let me take you to a hospital.” She calmly advises Lena, putting her hand on her shoulder as she has done many other times when Lena was having an off day, although she’s sure this would be considered more than just that.

She expects Lena to put up a fight but it seems that she’s already considered Kara as the best option to get her there as soon as possible. 

Kara slips an arm under the crook of Lena’s knees and the other under her neck, careful to not put pressure on her broken hand. The air grows colder the higher they fly and Kara tries to ignore the urge to swoon seeing Lena curl up closer to her chest for warmth. She keeps her eyes forward but pulls her in closer.

_________

National city hospital’s emergency room is filled with the shuffling of nurses and doctors dashing from room to room and patient to patient. Kara walks in, holding a hand protectively behind Lena’s back.

She’s still in her super suit which definitely grabs the attention of the nurse running the front desk,well, that and and an injured Lena Luthor.

“Uh, Supergirl... what can I help you with?” She questions with a puzzled expression.

Kara sighs, trying to keep up her confident demeanor that is all Supergirl but it feels more embarrassing than anything else because Lena is there watching her slip back into the ever powerful heroine when she knows the person behind it.

“Ms. Luthor here has broken her hand, and um…” She trails off, “Can you fix it, please?” 

The nurse nods quickly, another one coming to escort them to an x-ray room. Kara wonders if the fast service is because they’re two high profile woman but she doesn’t go against it. She’s just happy Lena is getting the treatment she needs as soon as possible.

The nurse turns to Kara after Lena shuffles into the room, “You could stay in the waiting area if you’d like.” She suggests.

Kara shakes her head, “I’ll stay with her the whole time if that’s alright with you.” Her sudden care for the woman seems to confuse the woman but she doesn’t pry and let’s her in to sit next to Lena. 

Looking at the x-ray reminds Kara that she’s glad that Lena is rich enough to pay for this hospital visit since she’s still on a reporter’s salary and her chivalry can only be taken so far. 

She doesn’t pay much attention to what the doctor’s are saying because it’s nothing Kara doesn’t already know. The doctor prescribes a splint to be worn for at least 3 weeks that covers part of her fingers along with both sides of her hand and wrist. Kara also doesn’t miss the forlorn look on Lena’s face when he suggests that she return to any work activities in 6 to 8 weeks which almost makes her laugh aloud. Leave it to Lena to still try and type up emails and blueprints with an unusable hand.

__________

Walking out of the hospital an hour later is quiet and tense if not awkward. Kara asks Lena if she could fly her back home, with a defeated look Lena agrees.

Once they land on Lena’s home balcony Kara lingers in front of her and Lena does too, not opting to go inside with a curt dismissal just yet, if anything she looks nervous.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” She finally admits, not daring to look her in the eyes. 

Kara’s heart sinks at how dejected Lena looks, for the third time that day, she steps forward, cupping Lena’s chin lightly, telling her directly that, “You don’t have to be sorry. If anything, I deserved it. I deserved for it to hurt me.” Her voice is stern and unwavering. She detaches her hand from Lena’s face to rub at her eyes, stopping herself from crying.

Lena is no stranger to self-deprecation but it must be jarring to see sunny Kara Danvers be so difficult on herself, so she’s quick to counter Kara, “Don’t say that. It was childish to think that my problems could be solved violence. I also should’ve considered the fact that you are called the ‘Girl of Steel’ for a reason.” She tells the last sentence with a crooked smile motioning to her hand and it warms Kara to see her best friend look happy again.

But Kara doesn’t back down. She shakes her head, “I hurt you, Lena. I lied to you everyday about who I was to your face. If you never forgave me, I wouldn’t blame you.” Her throat tightens as she chokes back tears once again. The last thing she wants is for Lena to feel even guiltier for something that wasn’t her fault in the first place.

Something seems to snap in Lena because before Kara knows it she’s being hugged. Her eyes widen, taken aback by the caring gesture but she’s quick to hug back and careful to not hurt Lena’s hand.

Kara sighs in relief, the feeling of Lena being so close after so long provided her with the much needed sign that they could be okay after all. They could put their broken pieces back together again.

The moment they disconnect Lena sets her good hand on Kara’s shoulder, “I don’t know when I’ll be ready to fully be friends again. I just - I need time, Kara, but please know that I don’t want to lose you.”

Kara lets out a shaky breath, “You won’t.” She promises, “I’m on your side. Always.”

Lena nods, backing away, “It’s getting late, I should head inside.” 

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk”

“I hope not either.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing this: how many references can i make to iconic supercorp quotes? (the answer is like 2)
> 
> they really are best friends to lovers excellence, huh.
> 
> on another note, i now know a lot about how broken hands work thanks to google, but anywho make sure to tune into the cw on october 6th at 9pm for that sweet sweet supercorp. ok peace.


End file.
